


together we're in paradise

by haikyuubaddiez



Series: Dance Machines [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Iwaizumi Hajime, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, That's it, kuroo and kenma are there for like a second, they adopt a puppy idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuubaddiez/pseuds/haikyuubaddiez
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa adopt a puppy.---Basically iwaoi side story following chapter 135 of dance machines
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Dance Machines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937014
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	together we're in paradise

Oikawa woke up to hazy orange sunlight slipping through his bedroom blinds, and warm lips pressed against his jaw. 

He stirred a bit, though he was reluctant to open his eyes. He felt murmuring against his skin, and he pulled his blanket up to his nose, turning over completely in an attempt to shoo away the persistent kisses. But Iwaizumi’s lips followed him, kissing lightly along the side of his neck and blowing small raspberries into the sensitive skin there. 

Oikawa giggled, and he felt Iwaizumi’s hand on his waist as he buried his face in the crook of Oikawa’s neck. 

Oikawa relaxed again as Iwaizumi laid against him, and he felt himself being lulled back to sleep. Their dog, Sora, was curled up against Oikawa’s legs, and he felt warm despite the cold air in their bedroom. 

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi’s breath ghosted over his skin, and it sent chills throughout his body. He pulled his blanket up further, burrowing down to get away from the unwanted sensation. He felt Iwaizumi shift his weight so that he was laying on him, and Oikawa peaked an eye open. 

Iwaizumi looked tired-- his dark eyes were hooded, with deep circles underneath them. His hair was sticking up in too many odd angles, and Oikawa raised a hand to run his fingers through it, relishing in the way that the soft light from the sunrise seemed to live in his bedhead. Iwaizumi leaned into his touch.

“Hajime, I’m sleeping,” Oikawa mumbled out, eyes closing and turning a bit once more out of pure stubbornness. His rational mind, however quiet it was, told him that he should wake up, but he didn’t feel like listening-- not when he was so comfortable. 

Iwaizumi turned his head, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist as his hand fell from his hair, to kiss his palm lightly. Iwaizumi was always so affectionate in the mornings-- always filled with soft kisses and gentle touches that Oikawa gratefully accepted. To wake up next to Iwaizumi each morning felt like a blessing, especially when he was so transparent with his love. “We have to get ready to leave soon. We have to be at Enaga-san’s house by-”

“Go without me,” Oikawa mumbled. 

“ _ Tooru _ .”

“Hajime, I’m  _ tired _ ,” Oikawa whined, but he moved his head so that he could look at Iwaizumi again, skin and hair still illuminated by the light from their window. Iwaizumi tilted his head a little, in the way that he always did when he was waiting for Oikawa to finish speaking, and his brown eyes lit up, caramel with flecks of green. Oikawa felt affection swell in his chest and paused for a moment, pouting out his lips in a silent request. Iwaizumi leaned forward and pressed his lips to his. “What time is it?”

Iwaizumi was silent, instead leaning forward to kiss him again. 

“Hajime.”

Iwaizumi kissed him.

“ _ Hajime. _ ”

“5:30,” he said quietly, kissing Oikawa’s hand again. “But  _ remember _ , she said we need to be there before 1-”   
  


“I want to go back to sleep.”

“Get out of bed, you piece of shit.” Iwaizumi rolled off of him, and the loss of warmth made Oikawa shiver at the sudden seep of cold bedroom air. He pulled his blanket tighter around him, and watched as Iwaizumi got up. His back was facing Oikawa, and he stretched his arms high above his head, just like he did every morning. Iwaizumi turned and leveled him with a glare. “Stop looking at me with that stupid smile and  _ get up _ .”

Oikawa’s smile fell immediately. “I wasn’t smiling at  _ you _ -”

But the rest of his protest was lost as Iwaizumi collapsed back onto the bed, successfully riling Sora up enough for poor Oikawa to be trampled on. He sputtered, pulling himself upright in an attempt to avoid being stepped on further. 

“Hajime!”

Iwaizumi was already out of bed again, and he turned back with a grin as he opened their bedroom door. “I’m taking a shower. You better be dressed when I’m done.”

Oikawa could only glare at him. 

  
  


A short thirty minutes later, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both ready to make the five hour drive to Enaga Fumi’s house. 

She was Oikawa’s roommate during his first year at university, though she was three years older than him. The two of them had met through an app that his school offered, and signed a lease for an apartment after just a few times hanging out. They clicked immediately-- Oikawa thought that the two of them fit well together. She was majoring in journalism, and oftentimes would travel with Oikawa to different volleyball tournaments to cheer for him and interview different players. They ended up becoming close friends, but after their year lease, Enaga graduated and moved to Tokyo to be with her boyfriend. 

He hadn’t seen her since then, as her schedule was normally packed and working full time, though he tried to FaceTime her when he could, which was when she had told him about her dog’s pregnancy and offered him a puppy. 

Oikawa felt a hand on his waist, disturbing him from his reverie. Iwaizumi leaned up and kissed him on the jaw. “I’m driving,” he announced, gently guiding Oikawa with his hand to step out of their apartment so that he could close and lock the door. 

Oikawa was fine with Iwaizumi driving; after all, he would much rather spend their long drive in the passenger seat on his phone, free to just sit there the entire ride and do nothing but stare at his boyfriend. Iwaizumi was fun to watch when he was driving. He always looked so serious, and when the traffic started making him mad, he’d clench his fists around the steering wheel, scrunch his face up into a glare, and mumble different obscenities. It was  _ cute _ \-- even if all of Oikawa’s friends (except Sugawara Koushi) said it  _ wasn’t _ . 

But, it didn’t matter how okay Oikawa was with not driving, he still puffed his lips out in a pout. “ _ Why?”  _ He whined. 

Iwaizumi looked at him, brown eyes shining in the light of the morning sun, and lips pulled into a frown. 

Oikawa leaned down and kissed him.

“Because you can’t drive for  _ shit _ ,” Iwaizumi stated, not even faltering from Oikawa’s surprise kiss. He pocketed their keys and grabbed Oikawa’s hand as the two of them started down the hallway. Oikawa gaped, mocking offense. “Don’t give me that face.” Iwaizumi glared at him. “You’re shitty at it! You drive way too fast, and you never  _ look _ !”

“ _ Whatever _ ,” Oikawa grumbled, but he leaned against Iwaizumi heavily, his body language a clear sign that he wasn’t upset at all. 

“Stop acting like you’re actually mad about this-”

“Iwa-chan! You can’t tell me what I’m  _ actually  _ mad about!”   
  


Iwaizumi scoffed as the two of them finally stepped outside, and he pulled his hand out of Oikawa’s and wrapped his arm around him instead, encouraging the taller man to lean into him as they were hit with cold morning air. 

The two of them bickered during the walk through the parking lot, and when Oikawa slid into the passenger seat-- making a dramatic show of it, of course-- Iwaizumi threw his bag on his lap. “I know you hate driving.”

Oikawa leaned back in his seat and smiled at Iwaizumi. It was a big smile-- the one that Iwaizumi always deemed fake and said he looked like he was trying to  _ show off _ , though Oikawa didn’t know what that meant. But it wasn’t fake now-- with Iwaizumi, even his fakest smiles seemed to immediately turn genuine. “My Iwa-chan knows me so well!”

And Iwaizumi stared at him for a few moments, his eyes softening, and a smile slowly pulling his lips up. He reached a hand out to roughly run through Oikawa’s hair, shoving his head as he did so, and Oikawa sputtered. “Stop saying dumb shit to me.”   
  


“Mean!”

It was nearing the end of September, and among all of the early morning traffic were scattered leaves from the trees hanging over roads and decorating open fields with hues of orange, reds, and yellows. Autumn had always been one of Oikawa’s favorite times of the year, and he found himself leaning closer toward the window, just to take in all of the beautiful colors that the world had to offer him. 

The first hour or so of the car ride was silent aside from soft music drifting through the speakers. 

Oikawa watched Iwaizumi tentatively-- noticing that he was getting a bit tired in the way that his shoulders were a little more hunched than usual. The line between his eyebrows deepened, and a frown had begun to pull his pink lips down. 

Oikawa smiled. He was so  _ cute _ .

“What are you thinking about?” Iwaizumi asked him, and Oikawa blinked, caught a little off guard at the sudden question. 

“You,” Oikawa said simply, watching as Iwaizumi’s frown turned into a soft smile. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but one of his hands fell from the steering wheel to grab Oikawa’s, lacing their fingers loosely together. “You would yell at me if I took a hand off the wheel for something like this, Iwa-chan.”

“That’s because you’d probably kill us,” Iwaizumi said flatly, and Oikawa scowled. Oikawa slouched down in his seat, choosing to sit and stare at Iwaizumi instead of the colorful scenery outside. 

The rest of the car ride was mostly quiet, filled Oikawa sending persistent text messages to their friend’s groupchat and bullying Kuroo for something dumb he’d said that day, and multiple times reading messages out loud to Iwaizumi to watch him snort out a breath of laughter. Iwaizumi held his hand for the rest of the car ride, which was certainly new. Normally, he’d get self-conscious of hand sweat and pull his hand away after only about 20 minutes, but it seemed that Oikawa whining to him in the groupchat a few weeks ago had helped him realize that Oikawa didn’t care. 

Oikawa decided to revel in this rare opportunity; putting his phone away to sit and play with Iwaizumi’s fingers once he’d decided that the groupchat had gotten too boring, and that all of the videos on his TikTok fyp were too stupid. He watched as Iwaizumi would run his thumb over his hand on occasion, each time prompting Oikawa to bring their joined hands to his lips to kiss him. 

“You’re being so clingy today,” Iwaizumi stated after a while.

“It’s because I love my Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi snorted. 

“I’m just excited,” he said quietly, resting his lips over Iwaizumi’s hand to muffle his voice a little. “We’re going to have two dogs! _ Two _ ! It’ll be like a little family.”

Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh. “You’re so dramatic.”

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi smiled and shook his head. “We’re already a family. Turn the music up, stupid.”

Oikawa did, flustered, and the two of them were silent for the last hour of the drive. 

The five hour drive wasn’t too bad-- it never was, really. Oikawa and Iwaizumi made the drive quite often so that the two of them could visit Kuroo and Kenma, and Oikawa always tried to remember that it wasn’t half as bad as the drive that the twins had to make so they could visit everyone. 

They pulled up to Enaga’s house at exactly 11:49am, and Oikawa opened his door and sprung out of the car immediately, stretching dramatically, before whipping his phone out to text his old roommate. She’d told the two of them to just let her know once they got there instead of approaching the door, since she had loud dogs and her boyfriend was likely to still be asleep. 

Once she was outside and she and Oikawa exchanged at least three hugs, she led them around the house to her back gate-- the entire time profusely apologizing about not being able to invite them inside-- and finally, finally introduced them to a playpen full of puppies. 

Enaga let them all out, and they began to run around the back yard, coming up to knock against their legs or bite at Iwaizumi’s shoes. Enga led the two of them to some chairs on their back porch to sit. Oikawa sat down and pulled Enaga down onto his lap-- just like he used to do when the two of them lived together-- and she picked up puppies and introduced each one of them to the couple. 

“Oh yeah!” She exclaimed randomly, as she was in the middle of handling one of the dogs. She flashed her ring finger, and Oikawa caught sight of something shining, his eyes widening.

“You’re getting married?” He asked, a little too loudly, and Enaga nodded excitedly. 

“Yes! Next year in February! But we haven’t told anyone yet!

“Fumi-chan!” Oikawa jolted, sitting up a little straighter, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. When he pulled away, Iwaizumi mumbled out a soft,  _ congratulations _ , his smile polite. 

“You better be there,” she said, sounding quite scolding as she flicked Oikawa’s nose. “We’re sending invitations next week.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Enaga smiled, cheeks rosy and she settled back against Oikawa.

Once all of the puppies had been introduced, she looked at Iwaizumi and arched an eyebrow. “Well?” She asked. “What do you think?”

“They’re all cute,” Iwaizumi said, head cocking a bit to the side. “Oikawa is picking, though, so you should ask him.”

“ _ What _ ?” Oikawa asked, eyes going big, and Iwaizumi just gave him a look like he was crazy. “Iwa-chan you should’ve told me I could pick!”

“Well,” Iwaizumi’s eyes left his face, looking a little embarrassed. 

“Aw,” Oikawa cooed at him. “Is Iwa-chan blushing?”

Enaga elbowed him from where she sat. “Don’t be mean,” she said as she got up, pulling Oikawa along with her. “Now hurry up and pick a puppy out so I can get ready for work.”

“Fumi-chan! It’s like you  _ want  _ me to leave!”

“ _ I do _ .”

“Fumi-chan!”

“ _ Go _ ,” she laughed, and Oikawa bounded out to the yard where all of the puppies were now lounging peacefully in the grass, their black and white fur a stark contrast against the green. 

He knew which one he wanted-- he  _ had  _ since he first saw it, and he made a beeline to the puppy. It was the fluffiest one out of all of them, and also quite possibly the biggest. He picked it up easily, holding it up as it blinked at him. 

He turned around. “This one!” He said brightly, and Enaga smiled. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! He reminds me of Iwa-chan!”

“What?” Iwaizumi asked.

“He’s fluffy and has angry little eyebrows, but he’s cute and looks like a teddy bear!”

“You’re stupid,” Iwaizumi stated. “That’s a stupid reason.”

“It’s  _ cute _ ,” Enaga said lightly with a wave of her hand, and the two of them turned their gaze to Iwaizumi, who raised his hands, knowing he was, as always with the two of them, outnumbered. 

After that, the rest of their visit with Enaga was short, since she had to begin getting ready for work. She walked the two of them back around the house to the front yard, and Oikawa handed the puppy to Iwaizumi so he could pull Enaga into a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry for not inviting you guys inside,” she apologized again. “Toyo works nights, and he just got home a few hours ago.”

“It’s okay!” Oikawa insisted. “We understand! Iwa-chan works nights too.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a security guard,” Iwaizumi explained. “I work nights twice a week.”

“I’m sure Tooru loves that.”

“He pouts about it every time.”

Oikawa crossed his arms, pouting his lips out. “Stop talking about me!”   
  


Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, handing Oikawa the puppy, as Enaga said, “I’ll leave you to your princess then.”

Oikawa gaped, feigning shock, as Enaga held up her hand in a small wave, said goodbye one last time, and retreated inside.

And then they were on the road again-- the puppy laying in Oikawa’s lap, occasionally looking up at him and barking or whining. 

Oikawa took a picture, sending it to their groupchat:

**Oikawa:** _ attached image _

**Oikawa:** Doesn’t he look like Iwa-chan? (･ω<)☆

**Sugawara:** YES OMG HE LOOKS JUST LIKE A TEDDY BEAR

**Kunimi:** No

**Hinata:** i guess

**Kageyama:** Sorta?

**Oikawa:** KOUSHI THAT’S WHAT I SAID

**Oikawa:** Kunimi who asked 

**Kunimi:** You did

**Oikawa:** Moving on..

**Kenma:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Kenma:** IT’S SO CUTE

**Kenma:** I’M GOING TO PEE TOORU IT’S SO CUTE

**Kuroo:** Where are you guys?

**Oikawa:** Tokyo (ʃƪ¬‿¬)

**Kenma:** Toory

**Kenma:** Tooru

**Kenma:** Tooru I want to meet it

**Kenma:** Him?

**Kenma:** Her?

**Oikawa:** Him

**Kenma:** i WANT TO MEET HIM

**Oikawa:** Say no more ∠(｀∪´)

**Kenma:** TOORU I’LL KISS YOU

**Kuroo:** Kenma（´ヘ｀；）

**Kenma:** Tetsu (⊃‿⊂)

**Kuroo:** Ahhh you’re so cute

**Kuroo:** OIKAWA PLEASE COME OVER

**Oikawa:** I have to ask Iwa-chan!

**Oikawa:** He’s gonna say no lol

**Kuroo:** TELL HIM THAT I’LL KISS HIM

**Oikawa:** Kuroo no one wants that (・ε・｀)

**Kuroo:** WHATEVER

**Sugawara:** TOORU THIS ISN’T FAIR

**Atsumu:** YEAH

**Oikawa:** Koushi, you can meet him tomorrow!

**Oikawa:** And Atsumu lol I guess it sucks to suck, doesn’t it? ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

**Atsumu:** Shinsuke I’m being bullied in the groupchat again ⋋_⋌

**Kita:** Okay?

**Atsumu:** SHINSUKE

**Oikawa:** Kita I knew you loved me! (๑♡3♡๑)

**Kita:** i don’t

**Kenma:** STOP 

**Kenma:** EVERYOEN SHUT UP

**Kenma:** TOORU COME OVER

**Kenma:** TETSU WILL BUY US FOOD

**Kuroo:** （´〇｀）

**Oikawa:** I’LL ASK IWA-CHAN RIGHT NOW

Oikawa put his phone down. “Can we stop at Kuro-chan and Kenma’s?”

“Tooru, I work at 8-”

“Iwa-chan! We don’t have to stay long! And Kenma said they wanted to get lunch!”

“You always want to stay long when it’s Kenma,” Iwaizumi grumbled. “But you  _ do  _ need to eat…” He trailed off.

Oikawa scolded him minutely about how it was important that  _ he  _ ate too, not just Oikawa, and then watched as Iwaizumi turned, and the two of them fell into silence as their surroundings began to look more familiar. 

Iwaizumi rolled down the windows, the cool afternoon air fanning into the car. It was loud outside, which made the puppy in Oikawa’s lap sit up from where he’d begun to doze off. He tried to jump up to look out the window, and Oikawa tightened his hold around him as Iwaizumi rolled the window back up. The puppy started whining loudly.

“Hajime is upset,” Oikawa said in a baby babble, picking the puppy up and leveling it to his face so that the two of them were blinking at each other. 

“We aren’t naming him Hajime.”   
  


“Hajime,” Oikawa cooed to the dog, who stared at him blankly. “Hajime, Hajime, Hajime.”

“ _ Tooru _ .”

Oikawa laughed, putting the puppy back down on his lap, only for it to start whining right away. Iwaizumi sighed. 

Their drive to Kuroo and Kenma’s was short, and once they were there and had parked their car, they started up the stairs for their apartment complex, Oikawa cradling the puppy like a baby in his arms. 

“Why are you holding it like that?”

“He likes it!” Oikawa defended. He looked down and cooed, “don’t you, Hajime?”

“Stop calling it that.”   
  


“He likes it!”

“He doesn’t.”

The door that the two of them stopped at opened, and Kuroo popped his head out, making a  _ tsk  _ noise. “Stop bickering in front of my door,” he scolded, eyebrows drawn together. Oikawa watched as those eyebrows shot up, though, not even a moment later. Something that sounded like a squeal left his mouth as he swooped down to grab the puppy out of Oikawa’s arms and disappeared inside. 

“Kuro-chan!” Oikawa called into the house. “ _ Where  _ are your manners?”

He rolled his eyes, and as he was about to step inside, he felt Iwaizumi’s hand on his wrist. Iwaizumi leaned up to gingerly press a kiss to his lips. “We’re only staying an hour, okay?”

“I know, Hajime,” Oikawa said softly, kissing him again. 

Kuroo was in his and Kenma’s shared bedroom, their door wide open; Oikawa supposed that he’d ran into their room and jumped into bed to hand the puppy to Kenma, who was talking to it in a soft voice that Oikawa wasn’t sure he’d ever heard Kenma use before. 

Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment was one of Oikawa’s favorite places to be.

Kuroo liked to clean when he got too stressed, and Kenma was known to create clutter, which Oikawa thought created an oddly nice balance. Their apartment was always tidy, though it always felt comfortable, and Oikawa never had any problems feeling at home. 

They had various planets littering different corners of every room, and lining almost all of the windowsills, and the AC always whirled loudly. Their cat, Ren, longued lazily on the couch next to a pile of textbooks without a care in the world. 

Kenma came out of their room, his hair looking unkempt-- he looked like he’d only just woken up a little while ago. He was wearing one of Kuroo’s old shirts-- a red  _ Nekoma  _ school shirt that was much too big on him. Pale legs stuck out from hidden shorts, ankles and feet disappearing behind the ugliest pair of socks Oikawa had ever seen. 

Oikawa flung his arms up and pulled Kenma into a hug that the shorter man reluctantly reciprocated. 

“Kenma! I’ve missed you!”

Kenma pulled away, wrinkling his nose. “Tooru,” he mumbled, and Oikawa realized that Kenma looked vaguely irritated. “Take me home with you guys, Tetsurou is driving me insane.”   
  


“What?” Kuroo interjected, eyes narrowing down in the first glare Oikawa had ever seen Kuroo direct toward Kenma. “It’s not my fault you-”

Kuroo cut his sentence short once he saw the look Kenma was giving him. Kenma took the puppy from Kuroo, the both of them handling the hand-off gently despite being angry, and Kenma plopped down on the couch, successfully scaring their cat off.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchanged a look.

Oikawa walked over to the couch, lightly sitting down next to Kenma, and the latter immediately leaned into him. “Is Kenma mad at Kuro-chan?” He asked lightly, watching Kenma gently plop the puppy on his lap. The dog laid down, closing his eyes immediately, and Oikawa stared at it in offense. 

“Yes,” Kenma mumbled, still staring down at the puppy. He pet him for a while, and Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi, who was leaning against the hall, arms tightly crossed against his chest. Both he and Kuroo had knit eyebrows, and were talking quietly. Oikawa fought off a sigh. 

Kuroo and Kenma didn’t argue often, and when they did, it was never blown past a petty little shift in mood like this, so Oikawa wasn’t worried, but that didn’t mean it was something he liked seeing. 

He looked back at Kenma. “Do you want to help me pick out a name for him?”

“You’re asking me?”

“Yeah!” He smiled down at Kenma, even though his friend couldn’t see him. “Iwa-chan and I don’t really have any ideas.”

“I thought you said you had a list.”

“I was lying!”   
  


“No you weren’t.”   
  


“Well, Iwa-chan hasn’t suggested anything yet. All I know is that we aren’t allowed to name him Hajime, even though he looks  _ just  _ like him.”

Kenma huffed out a laugh, and his fingers slowly ran through the puppy’s soft fur as he pulled his phone out. Oikawa leaned his chin on the top of Kenma’s head, and the two of them looked at different websites for names until Kenma paused over one. “How about Ikko?”

“Ikko?”

“Yeah. That or you could name him after Akaashi.”

“He  _ does  _ look like a Keiji,” Oikawa mused, and Kenma huffed out a laugh. Oikawa supposed that that was probably an inside joke that went over his head. “But Ikko is cute.”   
  


Ikko moved onto his back, blinking up at Kenma to pet his stomach, which he did, hands moving roughly to shake him a bit, which he seemed to enjoy. “You hear that?” Kenma asked him, in that same gentle voice from earlier. “Your name is Ikko. I picked it out. Don’t forget it.”

Oikawa shook his head, laughing. 

The food that Kuroo had ordered once they got there arrived a short while later, and Iwaizumi asked Oikawa to run downstairs with him to pick it up. 

“Do you know what happened?” Oikawa asked, once the two of them were well down the hallway. Iwaizumi only shrugged. 

“Kuroo said something to piss him off like, five minutes before we got here,” Iwaizumi explained. He kept his voice quiet, though they were nearly at the end of the stairwell. Iwaizumi pushed the door open, and the two of them were plunged into the harsh daylight of afternoon Tokyo. “Kenma was kind of just ignoring him, but he said he didn’t have time to properly apologize. Bad timing on our part, I guess.”

“I guess so,” Oikawa said lightly. “Kenma’s a little sensitive when it comes to Kuroo, don’t you think?”

Iwaizumi just nodded, and the two of them collected the food from the delivery driver. 

“I told Kenma he could name the dog to cheer him up.”

“You’re stupid,” Iwaizumi said, looking away, but Oikawa caught glimpse of a fond look. “What did he pick?”

“Ikko.”

“That’s cute,” he said quietly, and Oikawa watched as he mouthed the name silently a few more times before nodding. “Cute.”

By the time the two of them got back-- making sure to take the stairs extra slow to give the others some more time-- it seemed that Kuroo and Kenma had sorted out their issues completely. Kuroo was in the kitchen, pulling things out that they might need for their food, and Kenma was sitting on the counter next to him, legs dangling. Kuroo’s hand was on Kenma’s leg as he searched for something in a cupboard, and he was talking brightly. Ikko followed Kuroo’s steps, tail wagging, and yelping up at him if he stopped for too long. 

The four of them ate quickly, and too soon after, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were picking Ikko up and waving goodbye. 

“I’d love for us to stay longer,” Iwaizumi said politely, sounding apologetic. “But I have an overnight tonight.”

Kuroo nodded in understanding, and Kenma mumbled a  _ hold on  _ and disappeared into the kitchen, only to return with a bottled coffee, handing it to Iwaizumi. 

They exchanged more goodbyes-- Oikawa had to hug Kenma  _ at least  _ five times, and Kuroo had to hug Oikawa  _ at least  _ three-- and then the two of them were back at their car, but before Iwaizumi could even reach for his door, Oikawa handed him Ikko and bumped him with his hip, trying to get him to move. 

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked as Oikawa opened the driver door. 

“Hajime, you aren’t getting any sleep tonight,” Oikawa said gently. “And I can tell that you’re tired. I want you to try and sleep on the way back.”   
  


“But-”

“Please?”

Iwaizumi stared at him.

“Hajime.”   
  


“Alright,” Iwaizumi grumbled reluctantly. “But if we die, I’m going to kill you.”   
  


“Mean, Iwa-chan, we’re not going to die.”

Iwaizumi grumbled a bit, but he walked around the car to the passenger seat, and within an hour, he was out like a light, Ikko curled up and chewing quietly on a toy in his lap. Oikawa wished, for a few moments, that Iwaizumi was awake enough for him to whine about the unfairness of that. How come it was that, when Ikko was on  _ his  _ lap, all he did was whine and bark, but as soon as Iwaizumi took him he was  _ silent _ ?

Oikawa supposed he couldn’t blame Ikko, though; there was no one in the world who felt more safe and comfortable than Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa spent the next five hours focusing on driving as smoothly as he could. Iwaizumi was a light sleeper, after all, and he didn’t want to turn too harshly or run over any bumps in the road and wake him up prematurely. Ikko was sleeping now too, curled up and resting peacefully on Iwaizumi’s thighs.

Oikawa sat in silence, only listening to the muffled sounds of the traffic outside, and the low whirl of the car engine. He listened to Iwaizumi’s steady breathing, and watched as the sun began to set, the different hues that it cast changing the city’s colors to match the sky. 

Once the two of them were home, Oikawa gently shook Iwaizumi’s shoulder, waking him up with a kiss to the tip of his nose-- the same way that he always woke him up.

“Hajime,” Oikawa mumbled, kissing his lips this time. Ikko woke up from the noise, letting out a loud bark that made Iwaizumi jump. Oikawa’s hand stayed on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, moving to rub gently at the back of his neck. “I stopped at a drive-thru and got some food,” Oikawa explained. “Hurry up and eat dinner. You have an hour before work.”

Iwaizumi blinked slowly at him, clearly still half asleep. 

When they got all of their things out of the car and finally got inside, Oikawa worked on introducing Sora and Ikko as Iwaizumi ate and took a quick shower. And too soon, Iwaizumi was getting ready to leave, coming out of their room and buttoning up his shirt. 

Oikawa looked up from where he sat at their kitchen island, where he was still slowly finishing his food-- taking much too long because he was on his phone texting Sugawara and scrolling through TikTok. Iwaizumi stood next to him, and Oikawa leaned over to finish buttoning his shirt. He smoothed the fabric down, after. “What time are you off again?”   
  


“4.”

“Okay.” Iwaizumi leaned down and kissed him slowly, softly. “Have a good night, Hajime.”

“Okay,” he echoed, voice almost too quiet to make any real sound at all. “Try not to stay up too late, alright?”

Oikawa nodded, and Iwaizumi’s lips were on his for another kiss.

“I’ll wait on inviting Koushi and Daichi over until you’re all rested up,” Oikawa said, voice light, and Iwaizumi nodded absently and kissed him one last night before he left. 

Oikawa finished eating, took a shower, and went through the motions of his nightly routine. He called Hinata while he was brushing his teeth, and laid in bed for a while talking to him, as he normally did when Iwaizumi was gone overnight. After the two of them hung up, Sora jumped onto the bed and cuddled close to him; he had a suspicion that Sora somehow knew that he had trouble sleeping alone, because whenever Iwaizumi was gone, she didn’t leave his side. 

He pet her softly, and he felt something jump onto the edge of the bed and he looked up, watching as Ikko wagged his tail and ran along the bed to curl up between him and Sora. “Ikko,” Oikawa whined, voice heavy with sleep. “What are you doing here?” 

Ikko wagged his tail happily and licked Oikawa’s cheek. Oikawa had put him in a puppy playpen that he and Iwaizumi had gotten from Iwaiuzmi’s mom, and he sighed, deciding to let the dog stay instead of leaving the warmth of his bed.

It seemed like a good idea at first-- but when he woke up hours later to Ikko running around the bed, blinking his eyes open just in time to watch him take a shit on the blankets, Oikawa wanted to kick himself. 

He groaned, mind too muddled with sleep to do anything other than kick the blanket off of the bed-- mindful that nothing got on the floor, of course, and then bring his legs tightly to his chest as the cold bedroom air immediately stung his bare skin. Sora settled closer to him, and Ikko bounded up to the two of them wagging his tail. “I’m glad  _ you’re _ happy about this,” Oikawa grumbled. 

The second time he woke up that night was when Iwaizumi crawled into bed after his shift. “Hey,” he was whispering, one hand flattening Oikawa’s hair back from his forehead, and the other settling warm on his waist. “Where’s your blanket? You’re freezing, idiot, you’re going to catch a cold.”

“Ikko shit,” Oikawa mumbled, as if that explained it all, and Iwaizumi sighed, getting up despite Oikawa’s immediate protests and grabby hands, and got a new blanket for the two of them. He draped it over Oikawa and pulled Oikawa close to him, tucking his head under his chin. 

“You’re literally fucking freezing,” Iwaizumi scolded, hands moving over Oikawa’s back swiftly, trying to warm him up. “You’re so fucking stupid.”

“It’s okay,” Oikawa mumbled. “My Hajime will keep me warm.”

“So fucking stupid.”

He drifted off to sleep, feeling peaceful despite the lingering cold on his skin, loosely clinging onto Iwaizumi’s shirt, his legs entangled with his, feeling Sora pressed warmly against his back, and Ikko nudging his way between him and Iwaizumi. 

[[also, Kenma’s [socks](https://www.amazon.com/Funny-Socks-Novelty-Sandal-Design/dp/B084WTKKH3/ref=sxin_11?ascsubtag=amzn1.osa.42e56723-dcdf-4926-88c5-354bae006f80.ATVPDKIKX0DER.en_US&creativeASIN=B084WTKKH3&cv_ct_cx=Ugly+Socks&cv_ct_id=amzn1.osa.42e56723-dcdf-4926-88c5-354bae006f80.ATVPDKIKX0DER.en_US&cv_ct_pg=search&cv_ct_wn=osp-single-source-gl-ranking&dchild=1&keywords=Ugly+Socks&linkCode=oas&pd_rd_i=B084WTKKH3&pd_rd_r=f38608d8-d714-4470-bd94-20e74e0ecf18&pd_rd_w=OYFts&pd_rd_wg=OoajY&pf_rd_p=26c7e498-3189-4918-a321-ec25e32964ce&pf_rd_r=G208AX8X3AGD0V2MNSWM&psc=1&qid=1603318507&sr=1-2-d9dc7690-f7e1-44eb-ad06-aebbef559a37&tag=fnonsite-20) bc idk how to add the link to the notes</3]]

**Author's Note:**

> I never write oneshots so hopefully this wasn't boring lol but wooo first oneshot of the series. hope you liked it and thank you for reading!!
> 
> also: I know this is about them getting a puppy but adopt don't shop! :-)


End file.
